To observe a specimen of an affected part, etc., the specimen is embedded in paraffin and sliced to form into sliced pieces, each of the sliced pieces is stuck onto a slide glass and stained so as to produce a specimen sample, a mounting medium is dropped onto the specimen sample on the slide glass, and a transparent cover film piece, in which adhesive is applied to one side face, is stuck onto the specimen sample. The adhesive is molten by the mounting medium, so that the cover film piece can be stuck.
Cover film sticking devices, each of which is capable of automatically dropping a mounting medium and sticking a cover film piece, are disclosed in, for example, the following patent documents.
Patent Document 1: JP 62-121541;
Patent Document 2: JP 62-137421
One of the cover film sticking devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 is shown in FIG. 14. In the device shown in FIG. 14, a basket 100 is turned until reaching a waiting position with keeping a plurality of slide glasses 102, 102 . . . , which are inserted and stored in the basket 100, horizontal. The slide glass 102, which is stored in a prescribed position of the basket 100 staying at the waiting position, is ejected onto a horizontal table 106 and moved on the horizontal table 106 in the ejecting direction by an ejector 104. A mounting medium is dropped onto a specimen sample on the slide glass 102, which is moved on the horizontal table 106 by the ejector 104, from a nozzle 108. The slide glass 102, on which the mounting medium has been dropped, is further moved on the horizontal table 106 by the ejector 104, and a transparent cover film 118, in which adhesive is applied to one side face, is stuck thereon. The cover film piece 118 having a specified length is formed by cutting cover film 110, which has been unwound from a film roll 112 by feeding rollers 114, with a cutter 116, and sent toward the slide glass 102 by cover rollers 120. The cover film piece 118, which has been set on the slide glass 102, is pressed onto the slide glass 102 by a sticking roller 122 so as to stick thereon. The slide glass 102, on which the cover film piece 118 has been stuck, is moved toward the basket 100 by a return ejector 124 and restored in the same position of the basket 100. Then, the basket 100 is moved upward or downward so as to stick a new cover film piece 118 onto the next slide glass 102, then the new cover film 118 is stuck onto the next slide glass 102 as well.